Timeline
1981: Action Force is formed just before the emergence of Baron Ironblood and his Red Shadows. Ironblood captures and brainwashes the man known as Black Major. Black Major leads theft of HAL from Action Force, leading to withdrawal of US support. 1982: Cobra’s first major attack; kidnap of Dr. Adele Burkhart. (GI Joe #1) Theft of Soviet paranoia ray by Kwinn and Cobra’s acquisition. (GI Joe #2) Formation of Oktober Guard and their first encounter with GI Joe in Afghanistan. (GI Joe #6 & #7) 1983: Ironblood comes to public attention with an attack on Ascendancy Island, which Action Force thwarts. (BAF #422- #425) Ironblood attempts to assassinate the leaders of the Action Force teams, each attempt fails. (BAF #428, #430, #432, #434, #436) G.I. Joe thwart a major plot by Cobra involving a nerve toxin and an attack on the US Treasury building followed by a Cobra attack on the PIT. The latter attack claims the life of General Flagg. (GI Joe #12 - #19) Cobra Commander is briefly captured by the GI Joe team before being rescued by Cobra’s ninja assassin Storm Shadow. (GI Joe #23 & #24) An attempt by Ironblood to steal arms from an Argentine government base is thwarted by a joint force of local troops and SAS Force commandos. (BAF #448 - #451) A major coup attempt is thwarted in Duna by the men of Action Force’s Z Force unit. (BAF #440 - #449, #454 - #477) Action Force battles Ironblood’s forces in Norway during an attempt to steal a Z Force tank, (BAF #450 - #453) SAS Force searches for Ironblood’s headquarters in South America. The hunt crosses the continent, including Brazil, Uruguay, Ecuador and the Galapagos Islands. (BAF #440 - #447, #452 - #463, #469 - #477) Action Force operates in the South Atlantic as Q Force destroys Ironblood’s battle cruiser. (BAF #464 - #468) 1984: The GI Joe team shuts down a Cobra operation in Florida (GI Joe #25 - #29) GI Joe uncovers a Cobra base on a small island in the South Atlantic and a plot involving the Gulf of Mexico, but details are sketchy. (GI Joe #36 and #38) Action Force thwarts an invasion of Tawaichu in South East Asia. (BAF Holiday Special ’84) Beaver of SAS Force destroys a Shadow base in Canada. (BAF #489 - #492) With the increased threat from the Red Shadows and a small force of Cobra agents in South America, Argentina and Brazil begin plans to form a local force to counter these threats. Z Force defeats a Red Shadow plot in the African nation of Natanga. (BAF #478 - #492) Baron Ironblood clones an army of creatures dubbed ‘Kraken’. They prove to be of limited utility. (BAF #493 - #500) Ironblood attempts to use South American country Santalla as a base of operations by colluding with rebels in that country. He is ultimately betrayed by the rebels and loses a number of Red Shadow troops in the process. (BAF 1984 annual) Z Force defeats a Red Shadow attack on a remote South Pacific atoll. (BAF #493 – #505) SAS Force defeats an attempted invasion of Scotland by the Red Shadows. (BAF #493 - #506) 1985: Cobra initiates a plan to create a landmass in the Gulf of Mexico, which they then annex as Cobra Island. (GI Joe #40 - #41) SAS Force helicopter pilot Blades manages to thwart an attempted invasion of Australia with assistance from locals. (BAF #506 - #512) Baron Ironblood suddenly betrays his own men to Action Force, giving up locations of bases and names of personnel. Ironblood is taken into custody, the Red Shadows cease to be a credible threat as their bases are destroyed. The Black Major and Red Laser escape, but Red Wolf defects to Cobra. Red Vulture is captured, and Red Jackal killed. Cobra forces in Europe launch an attempt to disrupt the world’s weather. (BAF 1985 Holiday special) An attack on Action Force’s Space Force space-station by Cobra Europe leaves it critically damaged. (Battle Beyond the Skies) 1986: ''' The GI Joe team locates Cobra’s principal US base in Springfield and stages an attack on the town as Cobra’s plan to create a genetically engineered soldier, code-name Serpentor, comes to fruition. (GI Joe #49 - #50) Cobra subsequently stages a retaliatory strike on the Joes’ HQ, the PIT and destroys it, apparently costing the lives of Cobra Commander and Destro. (GI Joe #53) Cobra forces from Europe stage an attack on the African country of Adana. They are defeated by an Action Force unit on exercise in the country. (BAF 1987 annual) They later attempt to steal two gold shipments. (BAF # 525, - #530, BAF 1986 annual) Attempts to maintain the Space Force space-station are abandoned and it’s destroyed. Space Force is nearly mothballed as a result. (Battle Beyond the Skies) Cobra’s European force manages to seize control of London, but only holds the city for a week before Action Force forces them into retreat. (BAF #564 - #574) The Red Shadows return when Black Major and Red Laser lead an attack on an Action Force operation against Cobra in India. (BAF #521 - #524) '''1987: Action Force thwarts a Cobra arms deal. (AF Weekly #1) A Cobra plot to destroy the Eiffel Tower is stopped, but Action Force fails to prevent a bomb attack in Rome. (AFW #6) Action Force raids Cobra’s London base of operations and prevents a bombing in London. (AFW #7 - #9 ) Action Force learns of a plot by Cobra to seize oilfields and assaults a North Sea oil-rig, which is owned by a legitimate Cobra front company. (AFW #10 - #12) Action Force thwarts a plot to kidnap the Ishmali Ambassador to Britain (AFW #19 - #22) Having finally escaped the ruins of the PIT, Cobra Commander is reunited with his lost son, and elects to leave Cobra. He is shot by a Crimson Guardsman who takes his place with the assistance of a suit of powered armour. (#55, #57, #61 & #64) Cobra begins selling its Terrordrome launch bases to every third-rate two-bit dictatorship. (GI Joe #54) As GI Joe attempts to learn the secrets of the launch bases, they operate in the Central American state of Sierra Gordo, where they capture a near intact Terrordrome. (GI Joe #55) Joes Flint and Lady Jaye then join forces with two members of Action Force to steal the plans to the Terrordrome from Destro, who they discover has been usurped from his castle. Destro enlists their aid in exposing the usurper and then hands over the plans in return for their help. (GI Joe #56 & #57) Cobra initiates civil unrest in Frusenland with the Terrordromes, but is thwarted largely thanks to the Joe team’s Battle Force 2000 unit. (GI Joe #67 - #68) The exposure of Cobra’s space-launch facility on Cobra Island results in unprecedented co-operation between NASA, the Japanese and Soviet space agencies and Action Force to build and launch a new Space Force station. It also marks the beginning of attempts to create a GI Joe space unit. (Battle Beyond the Skies) 1988: ''' Cobra splinters into two factions, one led by the ersatz Cobra Commander, the other led by Serpentor. A civil war erupts on Cobra Island. Doctor Mindbender parlays a stolen top secret ‘black box’ into US assistance for Serpentor’s faction. Whilst the Joe team intervenes in the war on Serpentor’s side, his faction loses the war when Zartan manages to kill Serpentor with an arrow. The fake Cobra Commander becomes sole leader of the organisation. (GI Joe #73 - #77) In Europe, Action Force thwarts several Cobra operations, including most of their operations in Italy, an attempt to sow mines in the Straits of Hormuz and an attack on a power-plant in Britain which would’ve crippled the national grid and a Cobra arms manufacturer’s attempts to create a diamond-powered laser weapon. (AFW # 46 - #50, AFM #4, AFM #6 AFM #7 & AFM #9) Brazil, Chile and Argentina form a joint special task-force to battle Cobra. The group is supported financially by Peru, Colombia, Uruguay and Ecuador as well. '''1989: Action Force operative Skip captures Hades, lead operative of Cobra’s European force during a mission in Greenland. (AFM #8) Cobra’s European forces launch a blitz on London, demanding the release of Hades, held in Action Force’s London base. Hades manages to escape and links up with retreating Cobra forces. (AFM #13) Cover Girl, Lady Jaye, Jinx and Scarlett rescue the daughter of a property tycoon from Cobra. (A Woman's Touch) Action Force thwarts a major Cobra assault on a Middle East oilfield (AFM #15) The South American force disrupts several Cobra operations, earning the name ‘Heroic Commandos’ from the Argentine press. One operation sees the death of Triton, an infantryman, at the hands of Cobra de Aco. In North America, Cobra ceases terrorist activities in favour of real estate scams, cold-calling phone sales and other money-raising schemes. (GI Joe #79) TF 282 member Dragon is assassinated by Cobra South America’s Ninja-Ku 1990: Four members of the Oktober Guard are killed on a mission in Sierra Gordo; Schrage, Stormavik, Col. Brekhov and Horror-show. The group has to spend time rebuilding. Action Force loses several operatives including their Greek tank crew, Italian radio operator and Icelandic jeep driver. Cobra steps up operations in Canada with the appointment of Black Ice to lead Cobra North. Cobra North operative Shiver is captured by two Canadian Joes, Snowbank and Joe Canuck, during a joint operation with G.I. Joe. Canada officially forms a special team to fight Cobra. Following the destruction of his Persuader, Backstop creates the ‘Dead Eye’ tank and destroys several of Cobra North’s new HATE tanks. The team manages to capture four more which they upgrade with Dead Eye laser cannons. Shiver, serving time in a Canadian high security jail, defects to the Canadian team and proves his bona fides by infiltrating Cobra North’s base and stealing both the new Hailstorm jet and its plans. Doctor Andre Dietrich, a top bio-engineer, begins aiding Cobra. The Canadian team apprehends him, the team attempts to interrogate him regarding a warhead known as the ‘Osiris Egg’. It turns out to be a bio-weapon which turns its victims into zombies. Moose Jaw, Powder Keg and Gray Jay are attacked by zombie Toxo-Vipers and Gray Jay is ultimately killed after being bitten by a zombie. Snowbank destroys the building, and the zombies, with the Hailstorm. (Joe Canuck newsletters, Canadian Convention Comic #2) Meanwhile, in South America, Task Force 282 loses two team members, Pegasus and Sureshot, but their sacrifice leads to the deaths of Cobra operatives Black Vulture and Flying Scorpion. Later that year, the unit captures the Cobra ninja codename Satan. Before an interrogation can proceed, Cobra attacks the TF 282 headquarters and kills Satan. As a joint investigation by TF 282, GI Joe’s Chuckles and Action Force’s Quarrel gets under way, Cobra attacks a TF 282 depot and destroys several vehicles. TF 282 retaliates by raiding a Cobra facility and uncovers a plot to hijack spent nuclear fuel rods being taken to Russia for disposal. Cobra’s attack on the freighter carrying the fuel-rods is foiled by TF 282, along with their American and British visitors. (Heroic Commandos) In the United States, Cobra establishes a headquarters at Broca Beach before Cobra Commander returns, his death having been misreported, and removes the pretender. Cobra then begins moving forces into Millville. (GI Joe # 81, #89, #98, #99, #100) Several weeks after the battle in the south Atlantic, the freighter carrying the nuclear fuel rods is attacked off the Kola Peninsula, but is saved by Action Force Conquest X-30s. A subsequent joint mission by Action Force and the Oktober Guard escorts the fuel rods safely to the Mayak nuclear disposal facility. The convoy is attacked three times, but each attack fails, although the final attack claims the lives of AF operatives Torque, Mustang and Lock’n’Load. (International Heroes) Cobra Europe invades the Central African Commonwealth, prompting Action Force to deploy a large unit to neighbouring Natanga to launch a counter-assault. At the same time, a junior defence minister contacts the Iron Grenadiers, requesting their aid. A three-way conflict ensues between Cobra, Action Force and the Iron Grenadiers. Action Force eventually captures the Cobra force commander, leading to the Iron Grenadiers’ withdrawal. (Operation Cheetah) 1991: Whilst Cobra completes its covert occupation of Millville, Cobra forces invade Benzheen from neighbouring Trucial Abysmia. Immediately prior to the invasion, a Joe force in Abysmia suffers several casualties including Doc, Breaker, Thunder, Crankcase, Heavy Metal, Crazy Legs and Quick Kick. (GI Joe #109, #110) TF 282 hunts down a Cobra force causing trouble in Ecuador and Colombia. Both governments elect to contribute to TF 282, along with those of Peru and Uruguay. TF 282 is expanded with six replacement members for the four killed in action and the medically discharged Leontor and Tigor, four new members and a support arm of paratroops and armour as well as a helicopter squadron. GI Joe forces engage Cobra in Benzheen in the Middle East. During the battles, several Joes are killed including most of Battle Force 2000 and Sneak Peek. The Emir of Benzheen eventually pays Cobra Commander a ransom to leave the country, whilst also ordering the Joes to leave. Destro survives several attempts to assassinate him at the hands of various factions after a reward offered by Cobra Commander. He finally settles in Trans-Carpathia with the Baroness (GI Joe #111 - #123) Action Force mounts a brief mission to Sierra Gordo to capture or kill Cobra Europe member Changeling who is believed to be impersonating a member of the Counter-Revolutionary leadership. He evades capture. (Codename Shade) 1992: Cobra assaults GI Joe’s US headquarters, the Pit, before returning to Cobra Island after proving the utility of their counter-radar technology. (GI Joe #130-#131) 1993: Q Force and SAS Force troops engage Cobra Europe forces in the south-east Asian nation of Than Dat. The leader of the Cobra operation, Sea Snake, flees when Q Force assaults his headquarters, leaving the rest of his troops to face death or capture at Action Force’s hands. (Operation Bao) Cobra begins to take control of Borovia before moving on to seize power in Trans-Carpathia. 1994: Cobra invades Wolkekuckland after destroying Darklon’s fortress in Darklonia. The European Cobra arm attacks the Space Force space-station with a force of Stellar Stilettos, but fails. (Battle Beyond the Skies) April: The Berserkers attack a Z-Force convoy in Austria, resulting in the deaths or capture of the group. (Berserker Road) May: GI Joe uncovers existence of The Coil splinter group from Cobra and assaults their US safe-house. (Coils of the Serpent) A joint US/UK team captures wanted bio-terrorist Wolfgang Greenholtz in Vietnam. (Men of Action) GI Joe operatives assault a factory in Detroit manufacturing Battle Android Troopers for Cobra. (Robopocalypse) June: GI Joe paratroop strike team assaults Coil’s bomb-making facility in Pakistan, destroying it. (Operation Archangel Michael) GI Joe is disbanded by the US government as Cobra gives up trying to subvert the American government out-right. (GI Joe #155) Summer: Action Force invades Borigia Krasny-Morengo (formerly Borovia), Wolkekuckland, Trans-Carpathia and Darklonia and forces Cobra to withdraw back to Cobra Island. (The Fall of Cobra) The Oktober Guard expands its membership, as does the Canadian GI Joe unit. Cobra North continues to operate in Canada, whilst Cobra Europe and the South American branch continue their operations. December: Canadian Joes defeat a Cobra North force and capture electronic components from a crashed Russian ELINT plane. (Ice War) 1995: March: The Red Shadows reappear, launching a campaign across the world against the teams formed to fight Cobra as well as Cobra itself. Attacks result in deaths of Action Force, Task Force 282 and Oktober Guard personnel as well as former members of GI Joe. After a failed assault on Washington DC, the Red Shadows headquarters is located and attacked by Action Force with Oktober Guard support. Although this results in several casualties, it also ends the immediate Red Shadow threat. (War of the Red Shadows) August: SAS Force destroys a camp belonging to the mercenary Skull Squad in Somalia, where they were trans-shipping chemical weapons from Iraq to The Coil. (Skulls in the Sand) GI Joe elements capture a US mercenary turned Skull Squad member in Kalingaland. (The Hunted) September: A force of Cobra Eels hijack a US oil-rig in the Gulf of Mexico and attempt to extort money for its safety. GI Joe SEALs liberate the rig. (Offshore Extortion) October: Oktober Guard clashes with Black Dragon forces in Georgia, rescuing undercover member. (Black Oktober) November: Oktober Guard troops prevent the theft of nuclear warheads by Skull Squad destined for The Coil. (Nuclear Oktober) SAS Force troops thwart an attempt to smuggle chemical weapons from North Korea to Europe for use by The Coil. (High Seas Hijack) A GI Joe team rescues US weapons designer Simon Masters from Coil kidnappers in Than Dat. (In Blackest Night) 1996: February: Coil forces led by Onslaught take an EU defence ministers summit hostage. SAS Force Arctic Warfare specialists free the hostages, but Onslaught escapes custody. (Real Scandinavian Heroes) April: A GI Joe team infiltrates a Trucial Abysmian airfield to retrieve a crashed US recon satellite. (Brown Out!) May: Headhunter drug-smugglers capture TF 282 personnel on a counter-narcotics mission. Several of the prisoners are killed during a rescue mission. (Scalped) The new GI Joe: Marine Raiders team infiltrates Cobra Island, carrying out recon of the island to determine Cobra’s status. Invaluable intelligence is uncovered, although a large scale attack on the island is required to rescue them after their cover is blown. (Always Faithful) Black Dragon mercenaries attack a GI Joe convoy in an attempt to steal a prototype unmanned vehicle. (The Road to Yuma) TF 282 clashes with The Coil in Brazil, with a Brazilian intelligence officer dying in the process. (The Kill Zone) July: Q Force aquatroopers destroy a Headhunters camp on Nueva Galicia. (The Raid) GI Joe begins a selection process to recruit new pilots. (Steel Raptors) August: GI Joe and Action Force stage a series of air exercises in Nevada, which acts as final selection for GI Joe’s new fighter pilots. (Steel Raptors) Category:Background